Fire Emblem: The Dragling's Eye
by clank2662
Summary: A young boy named Mark, who has a dark secret, his mother was part human and part dragon and his father was a full fledged dragon. After fleeing the Black Fang he wakes up to a young girl and they go on a journey to save her kingdom and then the world from evil. (This is new so don't hate on me. this is a first time for this idea) chapter 1 rewritten
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

**This is Clank here for all my wonderful followers. If you like my HTTYD book then you'll love this. Its similar with the dragon's eye but in a whole different way. So here's the summary and the story.**

**BEHOLD:**

**Fire Emblem: the Dragling's Eye**

**A young boy named Mark, who has a dark secret, his mother was part human and part dragon and his father was a full fledged dragon. After fleeing the Black Fang he wakes up to a young girl and they go on a journey to save her kingdom and then the world from evil.**

Prologue: A Girl from the Plains.

It was a fair day on the plains but it was a sad one for Lyn for today was the three month anniversary of the _Incident._

She stood on a hill and heard a noise to her left she placed her hands on her sword as she saw a young man of medium build with dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Wearing a green tunic and brown pants and a green cloak, fall to the ground.

She raced over and helped him up. His arms were covered in scars. She looked around believing he was attacked by bandits. She quickly picked him up and took him back to her _ger._ She laid him down and began healing his wounds. She bandaged them and left him as the sunset. She went and got a pillow and blanket and fell asleep on a bed roll.

The next day came and the stranger was still asleep. Lyn decided to go to get some water from a nearby stream and when she returned the stranger was waking up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh, you're waking up" she said.

"I'm Lyn of the Lorca tribe, your safe now" she said.

"What is your name, do you remember it?" she asked.

"My name is Mark" he said bluntly.

"No need to be rude" she said.

"I'm sorry b-, " he started.

Lyn quickly rushes back inside.

"Oh, no! Bandits!" exclaimed Lyn. "They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!"

Lyn quickly walks over to a chest and opens it and pulls out a katana.

"If that's all of them. I think I can handle them on my own." said Lyn. "You'll be safe here, Mark"

"If you're going out there I'm coming with you" Mark quickly says.

"Well can you use a weapon?" asked Lyn.

"Well not right now I sprang my wrist somehow" Mark said. "But I can provide you with helpful advice"

"Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together."

Lyn and Mark walked out of the tent to face the bandits.

"Over here" said Lyn "If you want to help, Mark, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me"

"We need to get closer to that bandit over there" said Mark. "So let's move closer"

"This should be close enough" said Mark.

"Uh-oh! That bandit spotted us. He's coming this way" said Lyn.

The bandit charged towards us but stopped short to try and scare us but we weren't scared.

"Let's get him" Mark said to Lyn.

Lyn ran up to the bandit and caught him in the arm with her sword. The bandit swung his axe and missed Lyn and then Lyn came down for another strike. Hit him in the same spot again. The bandit came at Lyn again and hit her in the shoulder but Lyn countered with a lung to his heart.

"Victory!" cried Lyn as she grabbed her bloody shoulder. "Mark I have some vulneraries in my satchel can you apply one to my wound?"

"Sure" I replied.

After applying the green liquid to Lyn's shoulder. Lyn thanked me and we ran off to fight the head of the bandits who was attacking the village.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" said the leader.

Lyn charged him and stuck his left shoulder, unlucky for Lyn he was right handed and hit her in the side with the blunt side of his axe.

"Whew! He's a tough one. It all comes down to this next blow." said Lyn. "Mark, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape."

"Lookout here he come's Lyn" shouted Mark.

Lyn fell back as Batta charged, Mark jumped inbetween them and drew his sword.

"Prepare to die fool" Mark said.

Batta charged and brought his axe over his head and swung it down. Mark easily blocked it with his sword. Mark spun the sword around and sliced thru the wooden handle of the axe. The axe blade fell to the ground. Batta backed up in fear. Mark spun around behind his back and stabbed Batta in the chest.

"What? How… How did you-?" said Batta with blood coming out his mouth and he fell to the ground dead.

Mark cleaned his blade and slid it back into its sheath.

"Lyn you had me very worried there" I said.

"I sorely underestimated him, I'm sorry if I worried you" said Lyn. "I need to be stronger if I'm going to survive. Strong enough that no one can defeat me".

"Well Lyn, good work, let's go home" said Mark.

The next morning,

"Good morning, Mark!" said Lyn, as Mark is wake up. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes I'm up" said a groggy Mark.

"That fight took a lot out of you yesterday" said Lyn. "Say Mark... I want to talk to you about something"

"What about Lyn?" asked Mark?

"I see that you're accustomed to the ways of war. Could I come with you on your travels?" Lyn asked.

Mark was shocked for a moment but, quickly regained his composure, "Are you sure? You're very young, I think it's best to ask your parents first" said Mark.

Lyn's cheerful look disappeared. 'I just said something wrong' mark told himself.

"You want me to ask my parents?" she said before she sat down, "My parents died three months ago"

'Dammit Mark why do you have to bring up painful memories to people' Mark told himself.

Lyn started having tears flow down her face.

Mark walked up to her and knelt down in front of her and wiped away her tears.

"Don't go crying on me, I have a similar past. I lost my parents when I was only three. My elder brother, Draco, and his friend, Kia, were my family. It was seven years ago, I was fourteen when they attacked. A group of unknown mercenaries attacked the village we were staying at. My elder brother ordered me to run. I didn't want to and my brother ordered Karel to lead the women and children from the village. The argued but Karel reluctantly followed my brother's orders. We left and we arrived at another village. Shortly afterward we left and returned to our old village. Bodies of the villagers who stayed and fought were everywhere. We found what was left of my brother his sword, his locket and his ring. The three most important things to him. I gathered them up and carried them with me" said Mark, pulling out his sword, Muramasa. "This is my brother's blade, Muramasa. I have its twin, Masamune, it's almost exactly like my brothers but it's a little shorter and is silver killing edge with a black cutting edge. So after we found what was left of my brother, Karel and I left on a journey to find out who attacked our village. I was only 13 and Karel was 17. We searched high and low. Karel trained me and that's how I learned my swordplay. Karel soon became a mercenary and fought many strong opponents and became known as the _Sword-Demon_because he seemed to become a demon as he fought. I became known as the Swordsman of Rage" said Mark.

"Why did you get that title?" asked Lyn.

"When ever I fought a mercenary or bandit, I used the rage, I felt after my brothers death to give me strength. About three years ago, Karel left me a note saying he was leaving me so he could search on his own for the mercenaries. I accepted this and decided to search the Sacean plains. I found a small group of the mercenaries. I attacked them recklessly. I was foolish. I should have had a plan but I didn't. I was just too angry to care. I was quickly defeated and ran from the battle. I wandered for years and that's when you found me" explained Mark.

"That's quite a story" said Lyn.

"So Lyn, you want to travel with me and become stronger?" Mark asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Very well then, you may come with me" Mark said.

"Really? Oh thank you Mark" said Lyn as she jumped up and hugged Mark.

'I can't tell her what happened after that battle. Not yet' Mark told himself as he returned Lyn's hug.

"Let us get supplies at Bulgar. It's not far from here" said Lyn.

"Then let's be on our way" said Mark.

**So here's the first chapter. Hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

**So If you liked the prologue, here's chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate**

**Plz read and review.**

**Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate**

The two, Mark and Lyn set out for Bulgar the largest city in all of Sacae. But known to them it would change their destinies forever.

"Mark over here" shouted Lyn waving her hand.

Mark shook his head and walked over to Lyn.

"Mark,what sword should I get and iron sword or a steel one?" she asked.

I walked up to the merchant and looked at his wares.

"Give me two iron swords, two steel and that Lancereaver" said Mark.

"That will be 7000 gold" said the merchant.

Mark sighed and went into his pack and pulled out 2000 gold and a red gem.

Lyn looked at him as he pulled out the money and gem.

"Is this enough?" Mark asked.

"Why yes it is" said the merchant.

"Thank you" said Mark. He picked up the weapons and handed Lyn an iron and steel sword.

"Why did you get two iron and steel?" asked Lyn.

"Because I can't always use Muramasa on bandits" said Mark.

"Ok" said Lyn.

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" said someone behind us.

"Hm?" wondered Lyn, as a green knight rode up to us.

"Wait, O beauteous one!" said the green knight. "Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet your company?"

"Where are you from, sir knight that speaks so freely to strangers?" said Lyn.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed the green knight. "I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't it be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?" asked Lyn.

"Oooh... you're even lovely when you're cruel" said the green knight.

Lyn rolls her eyes and says to Mark, "Let's go Mark... I have nothing more to say" as she storms off with Mark running after her.

"Lyn, wait up. You know he was just a lecherous knight, right?" said Mark.

"Yes I knew I just wanted to make him go away. Besides he wasn't very handsome" said Lyn.

"Well then shall we be on our way" said Mark before glancing back. "We're being followed"

"Is it the knights?" asked Lyn.

"No" said Mark.

"Well let's leave here quickly" said Lyn as they quickly walk to the city gate when they run into the same green knight but he's with a red armored knight.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road" said Lyn to the two knights. "If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

"Of course. My apologies..." said the red knight.

"Thank you. You at least, seem honorable enough." said Lyn.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before" said the red knight to Lyn.

"I beg your pardon" said Lyn.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first" said the green knight.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" said Lyn. "Let's go Mark! I've run out of patience!"

"Wait, please! It's not like that" yelled the red knight named Kent to Lyn.

"Let's hurry those men are still on our tail" said Mark.

"Are you sure it's not the knights from town" asked Lyn.

"I'm sure. These men are out for blood" said Mark. "Run"

The bandits quickly caught up to them and the one with the biggest axe said, "Heh heh hehhh… Aren't

you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Lyn's eyes went wide and she said "WH- what did you call me... Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste" said the bandit. "The things I'll do for gold… Ah, well. Time to die, darling'!"

"Over my dead body" yelled Mark, as he pulled out Muramasa, anger in his voice.

"You're going to protect the girl then?" asked the bandit. "Well then, come on out boys"

"Oh, no there's more than we can handle…" said Lyn.

"But we won't give up" said Mark.

"Hey! There she is!" yelled someone behind the bandits.

"Huh?" wondered the bandit.

"What?" said Lyn.

It was the knights from town.

"Whew… Finally caught up…Hold! You there! What is your business?" said the green knight. "Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You! You're from-" started Lyn.

"We can discuss this later" said Kent. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

"Stay back! I'll take care of this!" said the green knight.

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" yelled Lyn.

"Well, I just can't stand here and do nothing…" said the green knight.

"I have a solution. You there" said Kent ,as he pointed to me. "Command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle."

"Is this acceptable, milady?" asked Kent.

"Yes, it is. Mark and I will lead" said Lyn. "Let's go!"

"You are called Mark, correct?" asked Sain. Mark nodded.

"Allow me to attack first"

"The first bandit is all yours if you can kill him" Mark said.

Sain charged and missed. The bandit hit him in the calve.

"Sain, where's your sword?" I asked.

"I don't have one" he said sheepishly.

"Here, take my sword" said Mark handing Sain his iron sword.

"Kent make up for Sain's mess up" shouted Mark.

Kent nodded and attacked the bandit.

"Lyn, he's in the forest so watch for branchs and use the tree's to avoid the enemies attack" Mark said to Lyn. "Now go get him"

Lyn charged and ducked underneath the bandits axe and stabbed the bandit in the back. The bandit fell over dead.

"Good job guys" Mark said.

"Kent, Sain take the bandits south of here. We'll take the bandits north of here" said Mark.

Everyone nodded. Mark and Lyn headed North of their position and attacked a bandit that Lyn easily killed.

"Your stance, keep your front foot closer. It makes it easier to evade an enemy's attack" explained Mark.

"Ok" said Lyn.

Mark and Lyn spotted the lead bandit and Lyn was about to charge him when Mark put his hand in front of Lyn.

"Let me" he said.

She nodded.

Mark pulled out his steel sword and charged the bandit.

"Tell me, who hired you?" asked mark as Mark and Zugu clashed.

"Doesn't matter" he said.

"Where you hired by the Black Fang?" Mark asked.

"No" said Zugu.

"Then there's no reason to kill you. Flee now or perish" Mark said.

"I'll die first" said Zugu as he charged Mark.

"That has been arranged" said Mark closing his eyes. He opened them and his pupils were slits. He brought up his sword up in front of him and he multiplied until he surrounded Zugu. The bandit looked at all of them. They each took a different stance and attacked.

Blood flew from Zugu as Mark appeared behind Zugu a moment later.

"Cursed... it was only.. suppose.. to .. be ..a lone... girl" said Zugu before he died.

Mark closed his eyes and they went back to their normal form.

"Mark that was the last of them" said Lyn.

"Now for these two. You were going to tell us something?"

Kent and Sain nod. "Yes we have ventured here in search of someone."

Lyn looks at him and then out in the distance. "Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

Kent nods. "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

Lyn looks at him. "Madelyn?"

Kent nods again. "Our lord the marques of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so."

Kent sighs and shakes his head "Eventually, the marques simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain steps forward "and then this year we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains."

He chuckles thinking back on it. "The marque was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile he had his face when he announced that he was a grandfather."

He looks at Lyn. "The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marques wife who passed away at an early age"

Lyn blinks and looks down. "Lyndis?"

Mark simply glanced at them. "That she should bear this name. It truly thawed the marques heart. Now

his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we have come."

He shakes his head. "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn had died shortly after sending the letter. We only learned this shortly after arriving in Bulgar."

Kent steps forward. "But we learned that the daughter yet lives. We heard she was living alone on the plains."

He looks at her "I… I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

Mark just shakes his head. "Surely… you don't believe Lyn here to be the marques granddaughter do you?"

Lyn nods as well. "Why would you think that...?"

Kent shakes his head "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

Lyn gasps. "Did you know my mother?"

Kent shakes his head. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn shakes her head. "To my tribe I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis." She closes her eyes thinking back to those times. "It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather." She chuckles slightly. "Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again."

Then Mark gets a surprised look on his face. "Wait didn't that bandit call you Lyndis as well?"

Kent takes a step back. "What? How could he have—"

He looks at Sain who nods back at him. "He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

Lyn looks at them both. "Lundgren? Who's that?"

Kent looks at her. "He's the marques younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marques title."

Sain shakes his head. "To be blunt. He wants the throne and you're in his way."

Lyn shakes her head. "I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

Sain sighs and shakes his head. "Unfortunately, your granduncle isn't the sort of man to believe that. I believe these attempts on your life will persist and only get worst from here."

Lyn looks to Mark. "What should I do?"

Mark shakes his head and looks at Kent. "Come with us to Caelin. Continuing this way alone is dangerous."

Mark nods "It makes the most sense and the safest option"

Lyn nods. "I will go with you then."

"Mark, this changes everything, what will you do?" she asked.

"why are you asking such a dumb question Lyn? You already know my answer. I owe you my life. Its on my honor to see you to Caelin. For you to see your grandfather and to train you" said Mark.

"You'll come? Thank you" she said and hugged Mark.

Mark's face started turning red. 'Dang' he told himself.

**So hows the chapter. Is it good. Whats a mary sue? I got that as a review. So what is it?**

**Thanks for reading until next time**


	3. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirit

**So to explain Mark's power, in its first level which his eyes are blue. He doesn't become stronger, his endurance increases because it's like dope, and his blood becomes very rich with nurturance and oxygen. There for increasing his endurance. In its second level, which no one has seen yet, Mark's eyes are yellow. He gets everything from his first level and he can use his dragon powers which give him the ability to use anima magic without tomes. In its final level, Mark's eyes are red and he has all of the powers from his other levels and his strength increases. Though Mark can't control the final level yet because he can only control it when he is enraged, which is why it won't be seen very often in the beginning. But you will see it in a lot of later chapters when he learns to control it without being enraged.**

**From Clank**

**Chapter 2: Sword of Spirit**

_**A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance.**_

"Mark, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here" said Lyn. "The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey".

"Oh! How quaint!" said Sain.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe" stated Kent. "It's nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed".

"I beg your pardon, milady" said a stranger to Lyn.

Mark glances towards the woman.

"What's the matter is something wrong" said Lyn.

"Please you must help the priest at the altar. Bandits are trying to steal the Mani Katti" said the woman as she ran off.

Mark glanced over at Lyn as she clenched her fists. Mark shook his head

"OK, Lyn and I will head for the main entrance while you two work on that weak wall understood" ordered Mark.

"Yes sir" said Kent and Sain.

Lyn and Mark rushed the entrance of the altar as Kent and Sain went to work chipping away at the weak wall.

Mark ran up to a bandit spun around and stabbed him in the throat with his iron sword, as Lyn slashed another bandit wide open.

Kent decapitated a bandit that tried to get Sain.

As Lyn and Mark got to the entrance, Kent and Sain had finally broken thru the weak wall.

Lyn ran up to fight the leader of the bandits but Mark stopped her.

"Lyn, I'll be fighting the leader" Mark told Lyn.

"Why?" she asked

"Because your angry and you'll make mistakes that might cost you your life" explained Mark before stepping forward and drawing Muramasa. He closed his eyes and opened them to his blue slit pupils.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you have against me? I am Glass, my swordsmanship is peerless" said the leader.

"I am Mark and I am known as the Swordsman of Justice. You shall not take the sacred sword." yelled Mark

"I may not be able to use the sacred blade but this blade will do" said Glass as he picked up his huge broadsword and attacked Mark.

"I will defeat you" shouted Mark.

"I will not lose" shouted Glass.

Mark and Glass clashed blades. Mark jumped back and charged Glass. Glass smirked as he deflected Marks attack. Glass then, elbowed Mark in the face. Mark stumbled back and clutched his bloody nose. Glass quickly followed up with a kick to Mark's stomach. Mark crumpled to the floor.

"I told you, you haven't a chance against me" said Glass, preparing to deliver the final blow, by cutting off Mark's head.

Mark rolled out of the way and avoided the attack but, was still on the ground.

Glass charged. Mark was next to a pillar there would be no escape this time.

"MARK!" shouted Lyn as she jumped in front of Mark and slashed thru Glass.

"W-w-what… I...I…w-was…" said Glass with blood pouring from his stomach before he fell to the ground dead.

"Good timing Lyn" said Mark as he closed his eyes and opened them to their normal pupils.

"You nearly die and your congratulating me?!" growled Lyn.

"What? You want me to yell at you or thank you for saving my life as planned?" asked Mark.

"You planned this?" said Lyn.

"Yeah, needed you to fight the leader out of some other reason other than anger. Otherwise you would have made a mistake and gotten hurt. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt because of me Lyn" said Mark.

Lyn stood there looking down at the ground. Mark saw a tear fall from her face. He walked up to her and lightly grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. His face softened. He wiped away Lyn's tears.

"There's no reason for tears Lyn. No one is hurt and no one died. If your crying because of what I did then dry your eyes. Keep that smile on your face. I want to see you smile. Cause that's what makes me happy" said Mark before he embraced Lyn in a hug. She gladly returned the hug. They broke the embrace when the priest came out from the back.

"Sir, are you hurt?" asked Lyn.

"Thanks to you I came out unscathed" said the priest.

"The sword is it safe?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn." said the priest. "Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern and pray for a safe journey"

"Oh, thank you so much" said Lyn before laying her hand on the Mani Katti.

The sword started to glow.

"Now there's something you don't see very often" said Mark with surprise.

"The sword... It's...glowing" said Lyn.

"Ah...It's the power of the spirits. They have looked into your soul and they call out to you" said the priest.

"What does that mean?" asked Lyn.

"Lyn to understand, try to draw the blade" said Mark as he watches carefully.

Lyn grabbed the handle of the Mani Katti and pulled.

"It came out...effortlessly" said a stunned Lyn.

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands" said the priest.

"My sword?" said Lyn.

"Lyn, it's time to go" said Mark.

"So this is the Mani Katti... A blade with no equal" said Sain

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps, the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand" said Lyn.

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners" stated Kent. "And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis...I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

"Stop it! I... I'm nothing special!" said Lyn.

"Think of it this way some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well that Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you" said Sain.

"Does that make it any easier for you to accept?" asked Mark. "Cause none of us can use it"

"It... does feel right in my hand. A blade only I can wield" said Lyn.

"Kent, Sain, give us a moment" said Mark.

They nodded and walked off.

"Lyn, you have done well for the past few days and I'm sorry that I've made you worry about me. I would like to make it up to you" said Mark.

"Mark, it's fine. I just couldn't-" started Lyn.

Mark put his right pointer finger on her lips.

"Please Lyn: you've been thru enough pain as is. I don't want to put you thru that again" said Mark.

Lyn sighed and said, "Mark, you're my master strategist, and I'm your peerless warrior. Just don't overdo it, ok?"

"I promise Milady" said Mark, "Now for what I was saying earlier, Lyn; I will never let anyone hurt you. You're precious to me"

Lyn had tears well up in her eyes. She ran up to Mark and hugged him.

"It's been a long time since anyone has said that to me Mark" said Lyn crying into Mark's tunic.

"I meant every word of it Lyn" said Mark.

_'I'm in love with you but, if I say it; it will hurt you when I leave. I won't hurt you Lyn. I'll make sure the Fang never harms you or any of your friends" _Mark told himself as he hugged Lyn a little tighter.

**Well there it is. I forgot to finish the chapter yesterday because i wanted to explain Mark's powers. **

**So review and more work is still to come**


	4. Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries

**Sorry for the late update and all but I've been working on other stories.**

**A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem**

**Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries**

The group of fighters walked into a town on their way to Caelin and saw the town in ruins.

"What happened here?" asked Kent.

"Bandits" said Mark.

"Why does their marques do nothing?" asked Sain.

"No marques holds power here" said Lyn, "The Taliver Mountains are homed to gangs of ruthless bandits. The Talivers being the most vicious"

Lyn looked up at the mountain, "My village was on the other side of this mountain. The Taliver bandits…. They came at night. It took only one night" Lyn was saying when Mark glanced to his right and saw someone moving in the ruins.

"Milady, stay here. We are being watched" said Mark, before quickly making his way to where he saw the person in the ruins and spotted them and made his pupils slitted and with a burst of speed slammed the person into some of the ruins.

The person was a man with dark brown cloths on and carried two daggers on his waist and a short sword on his back. Mark quickly took the man's weapons and put Muramasa to the bandit's throat.

"Who are you, and who sent you?" asked Mark.

"My name matters not but, my employer told me to tell you the Ganeleon and Taliver are coming to kill your group, and the Fang ordered it" said the bandit.

Mark growled and slit the man's throat and ran back to Lyn and the group. Deactivating his dragon powers on the way.

"Lyn, I need you to take Kent and Sain and flee" said Mark and he nodded to Kent and Sain, who mounted up on their horses.

"What!? Why?" asked Lyn. "A large group of mercenaries is coming for me" said Mark, "I'll lead them away and rejoin you as soon as possible"

"No, I'm coming with you, I'm your perilous warrior" said Lyn.

"Your right but, my perilous warrior, I will not put you in harm's way with these people" said Mark, before nodding to Kent.

Kent rode up and grabbed Lyn and threw her on the back of his horse and rode off with Lyndis shouting, "NO MARK". Sain rode up next to Mark and held a hand out. Mark shook his hand and Sain said, "I hope to see you again my friend"

"We will Sain, I know it" said Mark before he hit Sain's horse's flank and Sain rode off after Kent.

Mark walked to the base of the mountain and looked up and saw a horde of bandits, with their axes raised and charging down the mountain towards him.

He raced to the nearest surviving building to warn the people when something fell next to him. He looked and saw a young Pegasus knight. He grabbed her hand and the girl went, "EEEK" as she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry for frightening you but, I must ask for your assistance" said Mark.

The girl looked at him. "I need you to warn the people in the village on the other side of this wall about the bandits that are coming" said Mark.

The girl looked at Mark and said, "My name's Florina, what are you going to do then?"

"I'll warn this small village here and go and fight them" said Mark.

"Let me help you then" said Florina.

"No, after you warn them, lead them away from the town. I will tell this village the same thing to meet you at the end of the wall and you will lead them away" said Mark.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Florina.

"Because, I don't want what happened to my village to happen to this one with the streets full of innocent blood" said Mark, "Now, go"

Florina got on the back of her Pegasus and held a hand out for Mark to shake.

"I'm normally shy around men but, you're so kind. I'm not nervous" said Florina.

"There should be horse tracks that way" said Mark, pointing towards the way Kent and Sain had went, "There you'll meet a girl and two knights named Lyn, Kent and, Sain"

"Lyn, you know Lyndis?" said Florina.

"Yes, now go!" said Mark before running to the village.

"Villagers, come out! You must leave!" shouted Mark.

"Go away, you already took all our gold" said a villager, who stuck his head out a window.

"I'm no bandit" shouted Mark.

"Stay here everyone, I'll check this out" said someone in the Inn.

A young boy with a bow in his right hand, with an arrow notched in it, and a quiver full of arrows on his back.

He lowered his bow and put the arrow in his quiver before saying, "Seems you were telling the truth" said the boy.

"My name's Mark, I need you to lead these villagers to the end of the wall and a Pegasus knight will lead the villagers away from this conflict" said Mark.

"My name's Wil, these villagers have been kind to me, I'll warn them but, allow me to fight with you" said Wil.

"I can't, this is my fight" said Mark, "I must fight them and stop them"

"But, you'll die" said Wil.

"Then, I'll die with honor" said Mark.

Wil shook Mark's hand and gathered up the villagers and lead them away.

Mark walked to the front of the village and saw the horde of bandits reaching the base of the mountain and slowly getting closer to the village. Mark then allowed the hate and rage to enter his mind and let it increase his strength as his pupils became slitted and his irises turned blood red and he roared into the sky like a dragon.

Mark jumped up into the air and crossed his arms in front of him in an x shape, then threw his upper arm parallel to his body and his forearms out at a 45 degree angle pointing away from him, and shouted "Dragon Fire!"

Jets of flames shot out of Marks mouth and burned about half of the bandits to death. Mark landed on the ground and cloths lined 2 bandits and then pulled out two steel swords and began slashing the bandits to pieces. He jumped back to the front of the town and put his swords away. There were still about a hundred bandits still left. Mark's right hand became covered in ice and he made it into a fist and thrusted it forward and shouted, "Ice shards" as hundreds of shards of ice shot from his fist outward and impaled some of the bandits. He then saw the remaining fifty bandits fleeing. "There is no escape for you" said Mark in a deep somewhat evil voice.

He put his right hand out, fingers stretched out; he pushed his hand down towards the ground and shouted, "Glacial Rush!" Sharp pillars of ice shot out of the ground and raced towards the remaining bandits. The bandits split into two groups. Mark put his left hand on top of his right and bent down and sent them apart from each other, keeping his hands close to the ground. The pillars split in two groups and chased the bandits relentlessly. "Now, die" said Mark as he stood up and put his hands towards the sky. Ten massive pillars shot out of the ground and the top of each pillar was covered in blood. He put his hands down and the pillars of ice retreated into the ground. Mark stumbled as he deactivated his dragon powers. He walked towards the village and upon walking thru the gates; he fell to the ground unconscious. It was a day later that Mark woke up in a bed in an Inn, with Lyn sitting in a chair next to the bed, in a deep sleep with her head on the bed. Mark slowly got up and picked Lyn up and laid her down on the bed and got clean clothes on and walked down the stairs in the Inn and saw Kent, talking to Wil and Sain, trying to flirt with Florina. As Mark got to the bottom of the stairs, they all came over and started hugging him.

"How did you find me?" asked Mark.

"Lyn begged me to go back and see if you were still there" said Florina, "When I saw you unconscious, I picked you up and put you on the back of Huey and brought you to her and we went to the nearest town and that's how we got here"

"Ok, so when do we leave?" asked Mark.

"Well, since you got up it will be sooner" said a feminine voice from the stairs. Mark turned and saw Lyn walking down the stairs. He turned and walked towards her and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry for making you worry again" said Mark. Lyn broke away from the embrace and smiled at Mark and quickly kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear, "If your sorry, then you'll kiss me back"

Mark shook his head and kissed her back. Florina stood in the back and sighed. Kent and Wil shrugged their shoulders and Sain shook his head and smiled.


	5. Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow

**Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow**

**Two days later, after Mark had taken on the horde of bandits the group had continued on its journey. Unbeknownst to them the Ganleon Bandits followed them seeking revenge for their fallen brothers**

Wil and Sain lead the group to an abandoned fortress for tonight's bed.

"I thought we could have found a better place but Wil insisted we stay here" said Sain.

"It still has its stables intake and there's also a watch tower, and it's free. What could be better?" said Wil.

"He's got a point there" said Mark, as he walked into the fortress.

"It matters not, I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow" said Lyn, walking into the fortress.

"Who will be doing guard duty?" asked Sain.

"Me and you will rotate guard duty tonight, Sain" said Kent.

"Ah, come on" said Sain.

"Don't worry Sain, I'll be up as well doing a perimeter watch" said Mark.

"Ok" said Sain.

As they walk inside Mark stops, "We aren't alone"

"You pardon, milady…" Lyn grabs her sword "Who's there?" A woman walks into view "I… Forgive my intrusion… My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here…" She stumbles slightly Lyn walks to her side and steadies her. "Are you all right?" She looks at her leg "Your leg…" She smiles although weakly at Lyn. "It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness… I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

Lyn looks her up and down "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Natalie looks down "I'm looking for my husband… I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended." Mark frowned and looked at Lyn but quickly turned away. She hands Lyn a picture "Here's a sketch of him it's a poor likeness but… his name is Dorcas." Mark chokes on his apple at the mention of the name and Sain could've sworn he heard him say Dorcas… get out that's a hilarious name but paid him no mind. "Do you know of him?" Lyn shakes her head Natalie looks down "I see… If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him." Lyn nods "I will tell him I promise."

"I must be going now" said Natalie. "No, you won't make it far with that leg and it is almost nightfall, bandits will be on the prowl" said Mark, "Stay with us and in the morning we'll escort you back to your village"

"That is very kind of you and I will take up your offer" said Natalie.

Mark shuttered and yelled, "Lyn, drop down now!"

Lyn quickly fell to the floor and an arrow embedded itself in the wall where Lyn's head had just been.

"Dam them!" shouted Mark, "We're surrounded"

"Lyn, Florina, Wil, take Natalie and head deeper into the fortress and hide. Kent, Sain, stay behind them and protect them from bandits" said Mark.

"No, I'm not leaving you again!" said Lyn.

"Lyn, I will not have your blood on my hand because you wouldn't listen to me" said Mark.

"It is my decision and you will not stop me or I will fight you. I am no little girl. I will protect my friends with you!" said Lyn.

"Very well then, you will do exactly as I say when I say is that understood Lyn?" said Mark.

"Yes" said Lyn. "Ok then, everyone go and hide, me and Lyn will hold off the bandits" said Mark. They nodded and ran off.

"Why are you so persistent on me not fighting with you against these bandits?" asked Lyn.

"I will tell you but you cannot tell anyone, ok?" said Mark.

"Sure" said Lyn.

"They are with the Black Fang, which wants me, they also want me dead for all the bandits I killed a couple days ago" said Mark.

"The Black Fang?" asked Lyn.

"I will tell you later prepare for battle" said Mark.

They stepped out the fortress wall to see a volley of arrows flying at them.

"Stand behind me!"Shouted Mark as his eyes changed and his powers came to him.

He slammed his fist into the ground and a wall of Ice rose up in front of them.

"What the" said Lyn, before she looked at Mark and saw his blood red eyes.

"Focus Lyn, when I break the wall race to the West and take out the few bandits there that are trying to get in the fortress. Kill them" said Mark.

Lyn shuddered as she looked at Mark, before he broke the wall and she ran to the west.

She stabbed an archer in the throat and slashed an axe man across the chest. She spun around sensing danger only to be kicked in the stomach by a giant Axe man.

"I amCarjiga, I will kill you" shouted the axe man, before he brought his axe down.

Lyn rolled out of the way and got up and charged Carjiga with the Mani Katti. Carjiga blocked it and knocked her back and kicked the Mani Katti away.

"Oh, a pretty girl. You'll be worth a couple of gold coins" said Carjiga, "But, I think I'll keep you for myself"

Lyn quickly got up and started to run away from Carjiga but he quickly grabbed her and threw her to the ground and got on top of her. Lyn looked up at Carjiga in fear. He grabbed her throat and said, "You will obey me!"

He lifted her up and she did everything she could she smacked his face, kicked him, but nothing phased him. She grabbed hold of one of his fingers and brought it to her mouth and she bit down hard.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! YOU STUPID WHENCH!" shouted Carjiga, before he punched her in the stomach and threw her to the ground and stepped on her stomach.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Lyn as Carjiga slowly pushed down harder on her chest.

"HAHAHAHA" laughed Carjiga.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and Carjiga stopped pushing his foot down and turned to the roar to see Mark, covered in blood and blood dripping off the tip of his sword. His face was twisted in anger and rage. He was breathing heavily out of anger, and his eyes… his eyes…. Even though they were blood red, Lyn did not see a mass killer in those eyes but a savior. Not because he was saving her but that was all she saw in him.

Mark roared and charged Carjiga. Carjiga shock his head and started to back away.

"It's not possible! You the Dragling should be dead!" shouted Carjiga.

"Well I'm not and you got me especially _**ANGRY **__FOR HURTING SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO ME_!" screamed Mark, before he grabbed Carjiga by the throat and threw him to the ground and started pressing his foot into Carjiga's chest.

"Do you like IT!" shouted Mark.

Lyn slowly tried to get up to stop Mark.

"Mark! Please stop!" cried Lyn.

Mark turned and his face softened and he got off of Carjiga and walked over to Lyn.

Carjiga jumped up and knocked Mark down and knocked away Muramasa and prepared to kill Mark with his axe.

Mark growled, then shouted "Dragon Fire!" as jets of flames shot out of Marks mouth and burned Carjiga to ashes.

Mark got up and helped Lyn up. She looked into his eyes and saw his normal blue eyes.

"What was that I saw?" asked Lyn.

"That is my curse, my father was a dragon, that survived the Scouring, and feel in love with my mother. He died twenty years ago from a disease. I inherited all of his dragon powers and learned that my mother was a draggling, a half-dragon, half-human hybrid, and also inherited her power as well. My brother had a different father, I never meet him but I bet he was a dragon as well" said Mark.

"Why do you call this a curse, you have gained a power no one else can obtain?" said Lyn.

"My mother died three years after I was born; I lost my brother ten years later. I lost my family. Then, a group starts hunting me because of my powers. And tonight I almost lost you, Lyn" said Mark.

Lyn put her right hand on Mark's cheek and caressed it. "Mark, I think you are the best man in the world, I care for you so much, we've been together a short time but, I feel like I can say this without a doubt, that I love you Mark" said Lyn.

"Lyn…." said Mark.

"Mark just say you love me and make me the happiest woman in the world…. I don't think after all I've learned from you that I can forgive you if you go and get yourself killed" said Lyn.

"Lyn…."

Lyn dropped her hand and started to turn around. Mark grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him and kissed her with a passion that she gladly returned.

They broke apart and Mark rested his forehead on Lyn's and said, "Lyn, I love you more than anything in the world, even though we've known each other for a few short weeks. I couldn't live with myself if you died fighting my battle"

"Let us fight them together then" whispered Lyn.

Mark smiled and nodded and kissed her again. He then felt a surge of energy run through his body. They broke apart as Mark started looking at his body from feeling the power.

Lyn smiled and they walked into the fortress and called out their friends. They rushed out only for a hand axe to fly by right in front of turned to the man who threw it.

"There you are I guess Carjiga was right" said the man.

"That voice, Dorcas is that you" said Natalie as she tried to get by Kent and Sain.

"Natalie!" said the fighter.

"Oh Dorcas" said Natalie as she raced to him and hugged him.

Dorcas looked at them all, "I'm sorry for what I did. I did it to obtain money to have my wife's leg mended"

Mark walked over and put his hand on Dorcas' shoulder. "We know why you did it, but that is over the bandits are dead and now you and your wife can go home together now"

"I'll take her home and be back here by dawn" said Dorcas.

"Why?" asked Mark.

"You protected my wife and I want to repay you anyway I can" said Dorcas.

"You don't need to-"started Mark.

"Your going to Lycia. I need to go somewhere to get money" allow me to come with you, I want to repay you for the kindness you showed my wife" said Dorcas.

"Mark, Lyn, when my husband sets his sights on something he will do it no matter what" said Natalie, "I agree with my husband, please let him go with you and take care of him please"

"We will" said Mark as he shook Dorcas' hand and waved goodbye to them as Dorcas took Natalie home.

**Well that took longer than expected**


	6. Chapter 5: Crossing the Border

The next few days of marching were uneventful. Bandits, thieves and, villains stayed away from the group for a few days but, on the fourth day as they approached the Lycian border the Ganeleon bandits struck.

Kent pointed up ahead "We've almost reached the Lycian border."

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn said glancing back slightly at Mark though not long enough for him to catch on.

"We should be I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border." Everyone nodded at Will's comment after all it made the most sense.

"At last" Sain said in a singsong voice, "Lycia, my longest love! It's been to long! I can taste the bountiful food from her garden already! Not to mention-"

"The mistress at the inn is a beauty?" said Mark.

"You already know me so well" said Sain.

"You certainly have a one-track mind…" said Kent rubbing his temples.

"So Milady, will we be staying at the inn tonight?" Wil said with a pleading voice.

"I'm sure everyone deserves a good night's rest" said Lyn, nodding in approval.

"Yes" said Wil.

"Lady Lyndis, You truly are an angel from the havens" Sain praised her.

"It's nothing" said Lyn, "If you want to thank someone thank Mark, he's the one with the money"

"No need to-"Mark started.

"Mark, My good friend!" Sain cut him off, "Once we get to Caelin, I will show you the finest woman of the land! Of course that's my solemn oath"

"Thanks…" said Mark.

"Mark?" said Wil.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much right now"

"No need to mention it Wil," Mark told him, "Not now nor ever again"

"A real bed sounds very comforting right about now" Florina sighed as she leaned against Huey, her Pegasus, who neighed in approval to not be used as a makeshift pillow for the night.

"Seems everyone is in agreement then" Dorcas stated, gathering everyone's consensus.

"It seems so…" Lyn said, not paying attention, instead looking out towards the woods on the other end of town.

"Lyn… What do you see?" Mark asked, dreading the answer.

"What's a seven letter word for persistent?" asked Lyn.

"Bandits?! Come on!" Mark Complained.

"We have a winner!" Lyn confirmed.

Then a group of bandits busted out of the woods and made a beeline right for the group.

"There they are" said one of the bandits.

"Can't these guys just cut their losses and leave us alone?" Wil said rhetorically.

"Don't think you can get away so easily after incurring the wrath of the Ganeleon Bandits" said the Leader.

"Oh I'm so scared of you" said Mark stepping forward, "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Bug and I will squash you all" said the leader.

"Get in our way and suffer the consequences" said Lyn.

"Cheeky little thing, ain't ya?" Bug laughed, "We'll fix that for ya. Boys, come on out and get them and don't hold back because they're women!"

Meanwhile…

Erk sighed as he tried to catch up to Serra who had run up ahead. "Wow! A fight! A fight! Erk! Take a look! Fighting those bandits…" She tilts her head slightly looking at one figure "It's a young girl!" Erk ran up behind her and covered her mouth in a vain attempt to silence her

"Fool! Keep your voice down!" A bandit approached the pair and glanced at them

"Eh? What's this? You in league with that she-devil?" Serra seemed to glare at him. Erk sighed and rubbed his temples

"Ah… This is so wrong…" Erk muttered under his breath.

The bandit strung up his arrow and aimed it at the pair and in response and much to Erk's surprise Serra began to scream in terror, and rushed behind Erk to hide. "Erk, Help me!" Erk covered his ear you'd think by now he'd be used to but one way or another he stood in front of Serra

"Serra! Behind me!" He looked at the bandit "Just try it" The bandit let fly an arrow which struck Erk in the shoulder he gritted his teeth but quickly muttered a spell a fire ball shot out and struck the bandit sending him flying to the ground.

"That scream…" said Mark.

"What is it Mark?" asked Lyn.

"Lyn come with me we will investigate that scream" said Mark as he pulled out Masamune and headed towards the scream, as his eyes turned yellow with slitted pupils.

Serra was tending to Erk's wound "You get injured way too much Erky" she shook her head "Honestly you should be more careful" Erk glared up at her but said nothing as she healed his wound.

"Um, excuse me… Hello?" Lyn approached the pair Serra glanced up at Lyn "Why are you fighting these bandits?" Erk sighed and looked up at Lyn

"It just happened." Serra looked down at Erk and then back up at Lyn

"That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you!" She points and accusing finger at Lyn "This is your entire fault and I expect you to fix it" Erk sighed and shook his head

"Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided." He looks up at Lyn and she could swear he had a look that screamed help me "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more." Lyn looked down at him and shook her head

"But… if you're going to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will certainly end things faster" said Lyn.

A mischievous grin crossed Serra's face one that Erk was all too familiar with now "That's true. Yes! That's a good idea, don't you agree Erky?" Erk looked horrified "Erk! Go and help these ladies." Still horrified he stuttered hoping to think of some argument to get out of it then sighed

"Fine" Lyn nodded to the pair and after a brief introduction moved to join the fray.

Mark charged a group of three axe wielding bandits and shouted, "Dragon fire!" shooting out a jet of flame and engulfing the bandits in fire. The group looked at Mark with fear as he fought the bandits.

After slaying most of the bandits, Mark and Lyn stood a few feet away from the leader of the bandits, Bug.

"Lyn after you" said Mark, making the gesture for Lyn to go before him.

"Oh thank you" said Lyn, before charging Bug and clashing sword to axe with him.

Lyn jumped back and charged him again only to be back handed by Bug. Lyn crumpled to the ground with her nose and mouth bleeding.

Mark's heart started pumping heavily. His eyes slowly turning red. Mark roared and charged Bug. Mark's sword clashed with Bug's axe.

"I will make sure the Dragling dies tonight!" shouted Bug.

Bug knocked Mark's sword out of his hand and prepared to hit Mark with his axe when an arrow went through his arm and he was forced to drop his axe in pain.

"GAAHHH!" shouted Bug.

Mark grabbed Bug's head and put his face in front of Bug's and screamed, "DRAGON FIRE!" jets of flames shot out of Mark's mouth and burned Bug alive.

Mark let go of the lifeless body and saw that everyone had seen him. He turned and ran into the forest away from his friends.

Hours later… Mark sat at the base of a tree grabbing his head in frustration. His eyes had returned to normal, as he sat there in frustration.

A twig snapped. "Who's there?" said Mark.

"It's me, Lyn" said Lyn as she came around the tree and sat next to Mark.

"You know they're worried about you" said Lyn.

"They think I'm a monster" said Mark.

"No, they just are afraid of what you could do with that power"

Mark sighed, "They are still afraid of me Lyn"

"Mark, trust me, they may be scared but they still trust you" said Lyn, "Now come, everyone is waiting for us at the Inn"

"What about the two we helped" asked Mark?

"They decided to join us and help us defeat Lundgren" said Lyn.

"OK I'm coming" said Mark as he stood up and walked across the border into Lycia with Lyn.

As they walked towards the Inn, Mark saw the entire group was waiting outside the Inn for them. Sain walked up and grabbed one of Mark's shoulder and said, "It's good to have you back"

Mark smiled and nodded. The rest of the group came up and welcomed Mark back before they went into the Inn and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Blood of Pride

At long last Lyn has crossed the border and entered Lycia the land of her mother's birth. Lycia itself is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquess. Now Lyn enters one of these territories, Araphen and soon plans to set out to meet with her grandfather, the marquess of Caelin. However her uncle generic tyrant #535 has set a deadly trap for Lyn the only person who stands in the way of his mad ambition.

As Garrett recovers from his ordeal with Bug and the rest of the group is adjusting to Mark's Dragon power. The group arrived in Araphen.

"Hey where's Kent?" asked Mark.

Everyone looked away from Mark.

"Fine don't tell me then" said Mark angrily before quickly walking away and bumping into a boy with almond colored eyes and spiky blonde hair wearing a green tunic with a red coat.

"Sorry" said the boy before he walked off.

"Weird kid" said Mark he patted his pocket and noticed his wallet wasn't there.

"#$% !" shouted Mark.

Lyn sighed when she heard Mark cursing out loud.

"Ok, who did it this time?" she asked.

Everyone looked away, "You all know I will personally beat you if you keep doing this"

"Well, he's actually kind of scary…" said Wil.

"Says the one who said, 'I love you' to him" said Dorcas with a smirk.

"Says the one who tried to kill us" Wil shot back.

Dorcas and Wil glared at each other.

Lyn sighed, 'Where's Kent when you need him'

Meanwhile…..

Mark was in hot pursuit of the boy who stole his wallet. The boy turned a corner and Mark followed only to have a knife at his throat.

The boy glared at him, "Quit following me"

"Give me my wallet"

The boy growled and tossed Mark his wallet.

"And the money"

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

Mark slammed the boy into the wall, holding him by the throat.

"Do you really want to know?"

"N-n-not really"

The boy handed Mark the money and looked at him.

"You're weird"

"Says the one I just pinned to the wall"

"Whatever, bye" said the boy before he left.

Mark rolled his eyes and walked off. Mark felt danger and looked and saw Lyn and a man walking towards her.

"Lyn"

Mark ran as quickly as he could but he wasn't going to make it in time. A horse came riding up towards Lyn and the rider fired an arrow into the man's chest.

"What?!" said Lyn as she saw the dead man.

"Lyn, are you alright?" asked Mark as he ran up to her.

"I'm fine" said Lyn as she looked at the mystery man.

He looked up and caught the eyes of another man. He frowned when he noticed the way Lyn was looking at him. Was this Jealousy? Whatever he knew his place he couldn't be with Lyn… no matter what his heart may have said. "May I ask your name?" Kent asked from the side. The man looked at the pair and backed up a bit

"Wait! Why did you help me?" Again Mark frowned at this question why did he help her?

"I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken." The man turned to leave when Lyn stepped forward

"No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain." The man stopped a look of surprise on his face

"The Lorca? There were survivors?" Lyn nodded the man glanced at Lyn and her entourage

"You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved." Mark gritted his teeth he did not like this man

"What's happening here?' The man glances at Mark

"The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess. I see… all right then, we'll help you" Lyn looks at Mark and narrows her eyes "Isn't that right Mark." Mark gritted his teeth and nodded slightly.

"We shall help you… after all the brigands are probably after us." Mark turns around and walks off hearing the man give his name as Rath. What a terrible name he thought to himself. He looked up in time to see a man run into a building. "Well well aren't you a cheeky little bastard trying to hide from the battle?" He glances back at Lyn who was running up to his side.

"Gather everyone; I have business to attend to"

Mark walked over and into the house and saw the boy.

"You, I knew you weren't just some random thief" said Mark.

"Your right about that but, how did you know?"

"You just told me"

"Damn, well the name's Matthew"

"Mark, can use a lock pick?"

"Of course I can"

"Well then, you're hired"

"It will be my pleasure" said Matthew.

Matthew ran out of the house with Mark.

Mark walked over to Lyn.

"What's the situation?"

"There's a secret tunnel that leads us directly to the throne room. However it's sealed and we'll need keys."

"Or a thief"

"Matthew go pick the lock"

"On it"

Matthew ran over to the door on the castle wall and picked the lock. Rath then ran in and hit the switch.

Mark turns to his left and saw a huge man walking up to him.

"Well well what do we have here" said the giant man.

"And who are you?"

"I am Bool and you are dead"

Mark started laughing.

"What's so funny dead man"

"I'm pretty sure that you're the dead man"

Mark's eyes flashed golden yellow with slitted pupils.

Bool thrusted his lance at Mark, only for him to grab it with his bare hands.

"WHAT?!"

Mark broke the lance in half and thrusted the lance tip into Bool, only for it to bounce off him.

"That won't work on me" said Bool laughing.

"Maybe fire will"

"What?"

"DRAGON FIRE!"

Jets of flames shot out of Marks mouth and started melting Bool's armor.

"Damn you" screamed Bool.

"Let's try something different"

Mark's right hand became covered in ice and he made it into a fist and thrusted it forward and shouted, "Ice shards" as hundreds of shards of ice shot from his fist outward and impaled Bool.

"Lord Lundgren… GAAH" said Bool before he passed.

"Here it is, Mark The hidden passageway!" She smiled at him and for a moment he smiled back before looking away again and closed his eyes.

"Yes the hidden passageway that Rath spoke of. I'm glad we found it."

They enter the throne room were the Marquess was there to greet them "Ah, it's Rath! You've done well. What a performance!" He clapped Rath on the shoulder.

"Sir… if you have praise, it should be given to this group." The Marquess looks at Mark and Lyn

"Hm? Who are you?" Lyn steps forward and bows

"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well." The marquess looks her up and down

"Oh... It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's—Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl." Rath looks at them and nods leaving.

"My lady I take my leave". "Mark, please can you stay" Lyn got a sad look on her face. "Yes my lady I shall" Lyn smiled "Thanks Mark"

The marquess continued, "Now... Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren."

The marquess nodded, "That's exactly right. Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute."

Lyn looked down at the floor, "My-My apologies…"

The marquess of Araphen continued. "When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance... I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

In an uproar, Kent yelled. "Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!"

The marquess eyed Kent, "...Your name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What's that suppose to mean" growled Mark. though not surprised, was trying to contain his ever-growing anger, he clutched his hands into fists.

The marquess spoke, "This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

"What?" Lyn yelled.

"Don't you feel the marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this... nomadic mongrel?"

"Everyone please leave" Mark said.

"But"

"I would like to have a private chat with the Marquess, don't worry I'll be with you very soon Lyn"

Lyn nodded and lead everyone out of the room.

"What is it?"

"Marquess, what do you fear?"

"…."

"Nothing? Well, then I'll give you something to fear" said Mark as his eyes turned crimson red with slitted pupils.

"DRAGON FIRE!"

Jets of flames shot out of Mark's mouth. The Marquess looked at Mark in fear.

"If I ever hear you say something bad about Lady Lyndis ever again. I will not hesitate to burn you alive. Is that understood?"

"Y-y-yes I do" said the Marquess.

"Good" said Mark before turning and leaving the castle.

Later, as the group along with Rath was waiting outside Araphen for Mark. He walked towards them with a look of anger on his face. Lyn walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just angry"

"At the Marquess, forget about him. He's nothing. As long as you're with me nothing bad will happen"

Mark felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard that, "Yeah your probably right"

"So why are you here?" said Mark pointing to Rath.

"I don't work for racist people" said Rath.

"Welcome aboard then" said Mark as he shook his hand.

"Here's to a better tomorrow" said Lyn as she kissed Mark's cheek.

"Let us hope to that" said Mark as he looked to the sky.


	8. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
